


Tag, You're It!

by Chaos_Kisses



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Kisses/pseuds/Chaos_Kisses
Summary: The Boyz go Laser Tagging in New York and Hyunjae gets a bit competive after Juyeon tricks him.





	Tag, You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> This is no attempt at an accurate representation of the listed people, nor are the events real, but a figment of the authors imagination. 
> 
> Now, I have played Laser tag once, years ago. So the game rules and everything won't be accurate, but please just take it as it is as long as you don't find any grave mistakes. I am always open for constructive criticism!
> 
> Enjoy reading and thank you!

Whoever had thought it would be a  _ great _ idea to give them a day off and let Eric and Kevin drag them all to go play laser tag was either a genius or a complete lunatic. The idea of letting twelve overexcited boys run around dark hallways and try to shoot each other with laser beams was prone to end in either disaster or an injury. At least in Jaehyun’s opinion it did - not that his excitement became dimmed in anyway. 

New York had been hectic, but fun at the same time and to be quite honest, none of them had any other plans for the day. So when Eric had excitedly told them about his arrangement at breakfast two days ago, no one had been able to refuse the youngest. 

Granted, Eric looked absolutely adorable with the way his eyes sparkled right now as he gestured and rambled on about how the game worked. Jaehyun had admittedly zoned out halfway through the explanation (it was only 7.30 AM after all) and was only nodding along as Juyeon seemed to try and save every word Eric said to memory. The younger was definitely competitive and loved physically active and challenging games so he wasn’t surprised about his enthusiasm. It was rather adorable after all.

Not everyone seemed as excited, with Haknyeon nodding off on Sunwoo’s shoulder and Younghoon still slipping in and out of consciousness. If he thought about it, Jaehyun pondered, it really was rather unusual for Eric to be this awake and energetic in the morning. He exchanged a glance with Jacob, who seemed somewhat suspicious too and leaned over to ask Kevin something in english. Jaehyun couldn’t exactly make everything out, but he heard something about ‘excited’ and ‘espresso shots’ - a rather worrying combination, but also reassuring. Knowing their maknae, he would blow off all his energy during the game and then probably be out like a light as soon as it finished. 

“Guys, if we wanna make it on time we’ve got to get going.” the voice of their manager wafted in from the doorway. “Grab your bags and meet me outside at the vans in 15 minutes, alright?” 

It took them a second, but then affirmation rang loudly through the room as twelve boys jumped up at the same time to gather their belongings and clean up the table a bit. Jacob and Sangyeon started sending off everyone who hadn’t prepared their bag yet and started gathering empty plates and cups to put them in the dishwasher, accompanied by Kevin and Chanhee. Jaehyun joined them and grabbed the milk and cereals off the table to put away. For the sake of convenience he had been ready to go before breakfast to not get caught up in the scuffle of everyone running around, Kevin and Chanhee thinking the same. And their unofficial parents of the group were always prepared for everything anyways. 

As they lounged around the kitchen and living room to wait for everyone, Jaehyun was idly scrolling through his phone to occupy himself. Leaned against the sofa his eyes went to focus on the window instead when he found nothing interesting on the internet. The light of the morning sun was streaming in and created an almost ethereal atmosphere - had it not been for Sunwoo almost faceplanting as he slipped on the tiles and Haknyeon’s maniacal laughter. 

Jaehyun sighed quietly in fond exasperation. He loved his members, really, but sometimes they were rather special. He almost jumped when arms snuck around his waist and pulled him against another person as a chin hooked itself over his shoulder. He didn’t even need to look - he knew the body behind him all to well and sunk into the embrace instead. 

“I bet Haknyeon will be the first to get shot if he laughs like that during the game.” Juyeon mumbled into Jaehyun’s shoulder and the older started grinning. 

“True,” he admitted, “but Sunwoo would be next because knowing these two they’d probably be screaming their lungs out.” It was an improbable exaggeration as both boys were rather skilled and athletic, but he could at least hope for some amusement and Sunwoo was a scardy cat after all.

Juyeon chuckled and nodded with his head turned towards Jaehyun. His nose brushed against his cheek before the younger nuzzled into his neck. Jaehyun didn’t even try to fight the fond smile off his face as he reached up to gently stroke his fingers over Juyeon’s jaw. 

“You two are a disgustingly sweet.” a deadpan voice broke them out of their affectionate bubble. Hyunjoon was looking at them with an expression matching his voice and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if the fact that he hadn’t thrown a pillow at them yet was reassuring or threatening. There was a glint in the cat-like eyes of the boy that he couldn’t quite read, but it usually meant he was up to something. 

“Well, at least you didn’t catch them snogging in the kitchen,” Kevin added as he plopped down on the sofa next to Hyunjoon, sporting a dramatic long-suffering expression. 

“As long as it’s only snogging,” Sunwoo whined as he threw himself onto Kevin’s lap, with Haknyeon following close behind. When he, too, followed Sunwoo’s example, Kevin started wheezing from the added weight that was piling onto him. 

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked sweetly from were he was leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. Sunwoo looked up. 

“Haknyeon and I are roommates with both of them.” he said accusingly. “Do you have any idea what we have walked in on?” 

All eyes flew to the still hugging couple, but Juyeon just buried his face in Jaehyun’s neck again, and the older put on a mask of innocence. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about .” he claimed and started waddling towards the door - no easy task with Juyeon still glued to his back. “We need to get going anyways.” 

As if on cue, Sangyeon started calling for the members to gather and get going and Jaehyun thanked the heavens as he grabbed his bag that he had placed next to the door earlier and handed Juyeon’s back to him. The younger finally let go of him and they stepped into the hallway to wait for the rest as they piled outside. One final headcount and Sangyeon started herding them off like a flock of sheep. 

Apparently he had uttered that last thought out loud, because Kevin snorted next to him. 

“Less like sheep and more like a horde of hyperactive puppies.” he countered and Jaehyun silently agreed. 

“Do you know these videos where people try to gather kittens together to sit in a line or open a door and they come pouring out?” he asked and the younger laughed loudly. 

“That,” he agreed with emphasis, “is literally Sangyeon with us if he isn’t adding to the chaos himself.”

Jaehyun snorted at that while their leaders voice sounded from behind them. 

“I’d say it’s more like a horde of dragons sometimes!” he shouted with amusement in his voice. Apparently their manager had heard his words because he started nodding vigorously when the vans came into view. The poor man really had a lot of chaos to handle with them after all. 

For their free day they had decided to use only one van as they had more space without camera equipment and only their manager for staff around. So they all started to squeeze into the confined space, with Chanhee ending up on Younghoon’s lap because they were one seat short. The older seemed content with the arrangement and wrapped himself around the smaller boy immediately and Chanhee just accepted his fate and leaned back with a sigh. Eric was squished between the window and Juyeon and was eventually just pulled into the older boy to stop fidgeting. 

Jaehyun had to fight a snort - Juyeon was really clingy today if the way he practically dragged Eric into his lap was any indication. He turned back to Kevin on his other side again and noticed the amused and fond expression mixing on the younger’s face at the display next to them. Jaehyun grinned at him and jerked his head in Eric’s and Juyeon’s direction. 

“Cute, isn’t it?” he said teasingly and Kevin chortled and nodded, eyes fixed on Eric. Jaehyun grew more amused. 

“He really is like your baby, isn’t he?” he asked quietly, only audible for Kevin and the Canadian chuckled again with a broad grin spreading on his face. 

“I relate to him a lot I guess,” he said noncommittally, but his expression spoke a different language. “Him, Jacob, and me, we just get a lot more things about each other. And he’s so small after all.” 

At this, Jaehyun was unable suppress his cackle anymore. 

“He really is rather small, isn’t he? Our Eric?” he commented teasingly among giggles and coaxed an indignant squawk from the younger. 

“I am not that small, hyung!” he tried to defend himself as he struggled in Juyeon’s hold, who was snickering. 

“Stop laughing!” Eric said and hit his hand against Juyeon’s shoulder as Kevin tried to calm him down. It only drew more peals of laughter from the dancer. 

“I meant age wise, not height, Eric!” Kevin clarified with his hands held up, but Eric looked even more done at that. 

“I’m eighteen, hyung.” he deadpanned. “I’m not a child anymore.” 

Kevin looked lost for words with his mouth hanging slightly open, when Jacob turned around in his seat and threw Eric an unimpressed look. 

“Oh shut up, you’re like seven.” he said in English before he turned back around and picked his conversation with Sangyeon back up. Now Eric was left to be dumbfounded, with Jaehyun and Juyeon still snickering and Kevin desperately trying to hide his laughter. Eric eventually decided it wasn’t worth a reply and cuddled back into Juyeon, who was chuckling lowly but wrapped his arms tighter around the sulking teen. 

Jaehyun had to admit they all loved the boy - he really was their child, but so was the whole maknae line. Except for maybe Sunwoo who rejected a lot of the affection the hyungs piled onto him. 

“He was up really early,” Kevin whispered next to him and Jaehyun turned back around. “He was excited and wanted to check that everything would work out for today, so he got up really early. I heard him roaming around and got up too only to find him in the kitchen practically bouncing off the walls.” 

Jaehyun nodded and glanced back at their maknae who was now dozing like Juyeon was. 

“He’ll be knocked out in four hours, max.” he commented and Kevin nodded next to him with a lopsided smile. 

“Probably,” he promptly agreed. “But at least he can sleep today, with no cameras and schedule.” 

Jaehyun quietly agreed. It got tiring when you had to act bright and awake at any time, no matter how long filming had been going. And even though he loved his job, there were downsides to it - and one of them, if not the biggest, was the serious lack of privacy and the expectation of perfection at any given moment.

Apparently his face had shown his emotions because Kevin nudged him to get his attention again. 

“We’re almost there.” he said. “Probably ten to fifteen minutes. If you wanna nap, now’s the time.” 

Jaehyun shook his head. “If I fall asleep now I probably won’t be able to wake up again.” he replied with a regretful grin. “I’ll just look around a bit.” 

Kevin shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the older boy’s shoulder instead of a reply. Jaehyun stared out of the window: Houses, streets, people, they all flew by as they left the main parts of New York City and went towards the less crowded area. The risk of being recognised was lower and the owner of the laser tag centre had apparently agreed to have close it off for any other people for the time they were there. 

Jaehyun must have zoned out at some point, because next thing he knew was Kevin poking him to get out and Juyeon leaning against his other shoulder with Eric still cuddled into his torso. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily, trying to adjust to the brightness and get his eyes to refocus. So he had fallen asleep after all. He nodded as a sign that he was awake and carefully extricated himself from Juyeon to wake him and Eric up before he started to get out of the back row with Kevin following behind. 

Once outside he held his face into the morning sun in hopes of waking up again (and maybe summoning some blood pressure) while they waited for the last two to come out and their manager to get them. Sangyeon was still chatting with Jacob, Chanhee and Changmin were huddled over something on their phones and Hyunjoon was leaning against the side of the van in the shade. The rest of them was scattered around the small parking lot trying to loosen their joints and catch some fresh air while their manager had already gone inside. 

Jaehyun slowly trotted over to Hyunjoon and leaned against the van beside him, arms crossed over his chest. He had a soft spot for the boy, especially because Hyunjoon accepted his affection most of the time without complaints and had come to confide his thoughts in him several times. Now, he noticed the look of dejection on his face, and how Hyunjoon was staring at the ground - or more specifically, at his foot. 

“Are you in pain again?” the older asked and Hyunjoon shrugged, his hand hidden in his pockets. 

“It’s not too bad,” he replied, “but i probably shouldn’t be running around in dark rooms.” 

He tried to sound nonchalant, but Jaehyun could hear the disappointment behind his words. Hyunjoon wouldn’t be able to promote with them because of his injury, and now he couldn’t even take part in their free time activities to ensure his health and recovery. Jaehyun could understand his disappointment well. 

“It’s gonna be boring, just sitting around.” he mumbled and Jaehyun pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure what to answer. He didn’t have to make up any lies about it not being fun, or that Hyunjoon would be entertained, because he probably wouldn’t be, but what was he supposed to say? Changmin’s voice saved him instead. 

“Don’t worry, Hyunjoonie, I’ll sit with you. I’m feeling a bit off today.” he chirped. “And you know how bad my sense of direction gets when it’s dark.” 

Hyunjoon looked up with a raised eyebrow and glanced at Jaehyun before he focussed on Changmin.

"You don't have to skip because of me, hyung." he said and Jaehyun winced inwardly. The younger boy hated to be pitied, especially when he was frustrated over something out of his control, like his injury. Changmin had to tread carefully. But their main dancer just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't pride yourself too much, Hyunjoonie. I had some circulation problems since I got up and they are only getting worse. I would be staying outside in any case." 

Jaehyun eyed Changmin up and down, but didn't notice any signs of him feeling unwell. So either it was not really visible through paleness or other symptoms, or the younger was lying. He caught Younghoon's eye over Changmin's shoulder and raised an eyebrow before he glanced over at their dancer. Younghoon followed his eyes, focused on Changmin and seemed lost. Apparently, he didn't know what Jaehyun wanted to know. Damnit. 

It seemed Hyunjoon hadn't been able to detect the truth either as he slumped against the van again and nodded, avoiding their eyes. Changmin's face softened and he took a small step forward. 

"You know what the best thing is?" he asked with a sweet voice and Hyunjoon shook his head before he looked up again. Changmin's smile turned devilish and his voice was filled with a wicked joy.

"We can see all of them struggle and fail." he announced and gestured at their members. Hyunjoon, too, started to demonically smile as he looked around and Sangyeon's worried voice sounded over Jaehyun's shoulder.

"What are they both plotting?" Jaehyun turned around and gestured vaguely before he took off towards the doors where their manager was waving for them. 

"Evil things. They are demons in disguise, leader-nim." 

As Sangyeon scoffed behind him, Jaehyun practically skipped towards the entrance and grabbed onto Sunwoo's shoulder. 

"Excited?" he asked with a smirk and got the same expression back from the younger. 

"Excited to kick your ass, hyung." their rapper replied cockily and strode forward with confidence with Jaehyun still latched onto him. They entered the foyer of the building which was only an empty room with a counter on the right side. Their manager stood there with what seemed to be the owner. 

Sangyeon quickly gathered them all together and they greeted him, with Jacob and Eric stepping forward to thank him in English again. The man seemed a bit surprised at their loud introduction, but friendly nonetheless. He was probably in his late forties with a checkered shirt and blue jeans, along with thinning dark brown hair. Glasses were perched low on his nose as he smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming." he addressed them. "Is it okay if I speak in english?" 

They all agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and as Jaehyun looked around he saw some slightly worried faces on the members who weren't as confident in their english. 

"We'll explain if anything remains unclear." Kevin said to them in korean and Jaehyun relaxed. The owner, Mr Rogers as he introduced himself, lead them through a door into a large room filled with lockers on the walls and several tables and sofas scattered around the open area. The walls were painted in a friendly green colour with a singular black wall that had several monitors on it. 

Following the instructions, the boys all started putting away their bags and valuables as well as jackets before they gathered in the centre of the room again. Changmin and Hyunjoon had already occupied one of the sofas with a good view on the monitors. On closer inspection, Jaehyun noticed that they seemed to show rooms, corners and corridors - probably the labyrinth for the game.

They really would be able to see them fail. Because if he was quite honest, they were a competitive, but also chaotic bunch that was prone to sudden fuck-ups. He grinned to himself before he joined the circle of boys again.

They were introduced on how to wear the gear, how it functioned and the dos and don'ts and Jaehyun was pretty confident he understood all of that. But when they got to the different game versions he was suddenly lost, and so were about half the members. Kevin and Jacob took pity on them.

"Alright, so there are three different game versions." Jacob started. "Solo, team lair and team castle. The first one is easy to understand: whoever has the most kills, wins."

Kevin nodded along before he started adding.

"Team is mostly the same but with the whole score of the team deciding on a winner. So not just shooting anyone, and you can get extra points." he described. "Each team has a base with their recharging point, and if that is hot by someone of the opposite team, that team gets extra points. So defend the recharger, okay?" 

Most of them nodded in understanding, but Juyeon still seemed a bit lost. Kevin waited another ten seconds before he saw understanding light up in the other boy's eyes and nodded at Jacob. Jaehyun smiled softly - sometimes, he just needed a minute to visualise it for himself.

"The third version is a bit like capture the flag." Jacob lead the third explanation. "There is a structure like a small tower in the middle of the grounds, with some lamps under the ceiling that are like targets. When one team is able to capture both the tower and hit all targets, they win the round." 

That sounded like a lot of fun, Jaehyun thought to himself. Instead of just running through the corridors, they would have a set area that most people would be gathered at. 

"Any other questions?" Kevin asked with a hand on Eric's shoulder - the boy was bouncing on his toes, ready to finally start. Haknyeon raised his hand.

"What exactly happens when we are hit?" he asked and Jacob nodded. 

"Your vest will light up and you'll have to head back to the recharger of your team to reload the gun. Shoot it three times and you're good to go again." Haknyeon nodded and Jacob looked around again. 

"Okay," he said. "Then let's get going. Put on your vest, check your team and we'll start out with the Team vs. Team version."

And off they went to gather their gear and squeeze into it. The black vests were heavier than expected and Jaehyun almost fell over the cord that connected the gun to it. He looked around and saw the rest of them struggle to get into their gear without tangling something up. He was already feeling a bit hot under the thick material, with all the plastic and electronics sewn into it. Luckily it only covered part of his chest and stomach in two broad stripes, a bit like a life jacket with small diodes on it. 

Jaehyun’s eyes fell on Chanhee who was practically drowning in the large vest and Kevin trying to adjust it a bit to the small built of his friend. Younghoon had somehow managed to push his head through the sleeve hole and was struggling to get back out with the help of a snickering Changmin, Haknyeon and Sunwoo were already plotting a few steps away from them and Juyeon was struggling with the clips. Jaehyun smiled and went over to the younger. 

“You clumsy idiot,” he murmured fondly as he grabbed onto Juyeon’s vest and untangled the straps to close the clips. Juyeon held still and Jaehyun could feel his breath against his head until Juyeon leaned a bit forward and bumped his nose softly against his scalp. It was so typical for him, to softly initiate contact whenever Jaehyun came close to him. He leaned his head against Juyeon’s chest for a moment.

“Mum, they’re being disgusting again!” Sunwoo screeched next to them with Haknyeon latched onto his waist. Jaehyun raised a questioning eyebrow at the pair, but before he could say anything Jacob stepped in. 

“Leave them be, Sunwoo, you are not much better right now,” the Canadian tried to mediate but the rapper started grinning deviously, with Haknyeon sporting a matching expression. Now this was becoming slightly disconcerting. Sangyeon stepped closer and looked between them with a raised eyebrow as Jacob was growing more concerned about Sunwoo’s and Haknyeon’s expression. 

“Did we just?” Haknyeon asked and Sunwoo nodded. 

“We did. He admitted it.” he replied. Jacob seemed even more puzzled and Juyeon looked at Jaehyun helplessly. 

“What did I admit?” Jacob asked warily. Sunwoo snickered. 

“That between you two,” he gestured between their two oldest, “you are the mum and Sangyeon is the dad.”

Haknyeon nodded and added: “You reacted immediately when Sunwoo said ‘mum’, so don’t try to deny it!” 

Jacob looked done with the world by now, but Sangyeon started snickering and earned himself a nasty glare from the Canadian. But the leader just shrugged. 

“You brought this upon yourself, Jacob.” he said. “And if anything, you have to admit that both of us fall into the category of mother hen with these children, don’t we?” 

Sangyeon smirked and turned to check on the rest of his ‘children’ while Jacob just sputtered. Jaehyun couldn’t hold back a snort at that and Juyeon started chuckling too. His laughter vibrated in his chest and Jaehyun could feel it against his hands that were still resting on the dancer’s vest. It was a nice feeling, paired with the view of a wide smile stretching Juyeon’s lips and his eyes crinkled. His hair fell into his eyes, unstyled and natural for their day off, and looking absolutely beautiful. Jaehyun really loved this happy, adorable Juyeon. He loved him at any time, but this - this Juyeon held a special place in his heart. 

Eric calling for them from the entrance brought him out of his trance and he saw a sliver of excitement and competitiveness flash through the younger’s eyes. Of course he wanted to rise to the challenge - hell, half of their members were probably ready and out for blood to win. And Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he was glad or worried to not be on Juyeon’s team. Knowing the younger, he would probably go for their more agile and quick members like Sunwoo and Haknyeon. Jaehyun stepped closer to Sangyeon from his team and hoped the older would prove to be a good partner. Along with Haknyeon and Sunwoo, Kevin was on their team, with both Jacob and Eric throwing english threats at him from the other team. 

It was definitely going to be interesting. And Jaehyun was not disappointed. The layout of the ‘battleground’ wasn’t too complicated, but littered with nooks and crannies to hide in and holes in walls that could hide a ‘sniper’. Their groups started out in opposite corners of the large hall, but the had easily spread over the entire area and Jaehyun had lost Sangyeon after a few minutes. Up until now he had only seen people rush around corners or had occasionally run into Kevin. 

The other seemed to hope running around listlessly would save him, but Jaehyun had heard him screeching several times and something that sounded suspiciously like a surprised Younghoon mixed in with Haknyeon’s manic laugh. His team didn’t seem to be doing to bad then. He should probably at least try to contribute. With a sigh he carefully stepped out of his hiding place only for a figure to jump around the corner and fire at him. 

Jaehyun tried to make out who had shot him and recognised the tall form of Younghoon who seemed just as stunned before he grinned and dashed around the corner again. Jaehyun sighed and trudged after him in hopes that this was the general direction of their recharger. At one crossway, Sangyeon almost crashed into him, with Eric hot on his heels and both oblivious to Jaehyun. From then on, Jaehyun tried to be more careful at intersections and after about three minutes of searching he reached the recharge point. 

Sighing in relief he turned the last corner to see someone leaned against the wall opposite of the station. The person straightened up and in the dim light Jaehyun could make out Juyeon’s features. 

“What are you doing here, Juyeonnie?” he asked rather confused. If Juyeon had captured their recharger there would have been a signal, and his other teammates would be here already. Juyeon looked rather stunned to as he stared back. 

“What do you mean, hyung, you are at  _ our _ recharger after all.” he stuttered out and Jaehyun stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Of fucking course i would march of into the wrong direction and end up here with no shots left.” he whined and threw up his hands. Juyeon was blinking at him with his mouth slightly agape. He looked like a fish.

“Alright, I’ll be off then.” Jaehyun continued in resignation and turned around. “See ya later.” 

And so he marched off into the opposite direction. Instead of trying to figure his way out through the centre, he tried to keep close to the walls of the hall this time to not lose his general direction and - alas!- reached his own charging point in a surprisingly short time. 

“Alright, now here we go.” His frustration from lack of success had piled up and so he stormed of into the maze of corridors again in hopes of finding someone. He knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Juyeon, but he could at least try to hit Eric or Jacob. And in this he actually succeeded. When the game ended after fifteen minutes, he had taken out at least seven people (Younghoon being hit four times as revenge) and probably earned some points. At some points he had even tried his hand at ‘sharp-shooting’ from a hidden corner behind a barrel, but his aim had sucked. So he had just run around until he found someone.

As they exited the hall now to check their scores, Jaehyun noticed that they all looked rather sweaty. It was hot inside the hall, and with the added warmth from running around and the vest, it became quite hot overall. He enjoyed the fresh air in the adjoining waiting room - the smoke that had appeared at random intervals had been a bit annoying after a while. 

A quick look at the monitor displaying their scores showed that both teams were close in score - but Jaehyun’s team had still lost by a small margin. He could practically feel Juyeon’s shit eating grin as they started a victory dance. To no one’s surprise had Sangyeon ended up with the least points - the oldest had terrible luck when it came to games after all. Haknyeon however had brought in almost twice as many points as Jaehyun had, and he was a proud third place after Sunwoo. He turned to the grinning boy in disbelief. 

“How did you manage that?” he asked and got just a shrug and a grin in reply. A short look at the monitor showed that he had more points than any other of the winning team, but they had reaped in more on average. Sunwoo suddenly appeared next to him. 

“His aim is crazy.” he explained with thinly veiled pride. “He hits everything.” 

Jaehyun nodded and hummed appreciatively. 

“We should use him to hit the targets in the tower battle then.” he suggested and Sunwoo nodded in agreement. 

“Definitely.” A short discussion with their team over a bottle of water had the plan in completion before Jaehyun took off to check on Changmin and Hyunjoon. Eric was already slumped over their laps, exhausted and drenched in sweat. The other two didn’t look too happy about it, but Changmin lightly patted his head. Instead of throwing himself on them too, Jaehyun perched himself half onto the armrest and ran his fingers through Hyunjoon’s black hair. Catlike eyes focussed on him. 

“Hyung, you really were pathetic in the first half.” he commented dryly and Jaehyun winced. Changmin shared a sympathetic grin with him. 

“You saw that?” he asked, embarrassed. They both nodded and Jaehyun groaned. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Juyeon’s familiar smell reached his nose before he could even turn around. 

“That was cute though.” he threw in his two cents and Jaehyun pushed against him in an attempt to push him off. Out of principle and because he was still hot and sweaty. 

“You know, hyung,” Eric started from his place in Hyunjoon’s lap, “you really were cunning.” 

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and turned to Juyeon who just grinned and stepped back as Eric continued, oblivious. 

“It was your luck he didn’t remember that he can recharge at any charger and just gain the points through it because you can’t even shoot him and gain anything out of it.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as realisation struck him. He had been played by Juyeon, who was now stepping further and further back. 

“You rascal,” he scolded, voice dangerously quiet, but Juyeon just grinned further and took a quick step forward. Before Jaehyun could react his hands were in a tight grip and Juyeon was leaning into his face. 

“It really was cute.” he said again and pressed a short peck against the tip of Jaehyun’s nose before quickly retreated and hid behind Jacob. Jaehyun was too stunned to follow him and just stayed sitting on the armrest. Hyunjoon’s snort snapped him out of his stupor and he glanced at the grinning boys on the sofa, Eric by now on his back. 

“There is a word for your state, hyung.” Hyunjoon remarked and Changmin nodded. Jaehyun shook his head. 

“Befuddled?” he asked. “Surprised? Confused? Puzzled?” 

“Whipped.” Eric claimed in a rather amused tone and Jaehyun almost face palmed. 

“If there is any whipping, than it’s me whooping Juyeon’s ass.” he countered. 

“Kinky.” Kevin suddenly commented from the other side of the sofa and the other boys snickered. Jaehyun pursed his lips in frustration. 

“We need to get going, by the way.” he continued. “Next round’s starting.” 

Eric scrambled off the sofa and laps he had been on and almost fell flat onto his face if Kevin hadn’t grabbed his arm in time. Jaehyun suppressed his laugh and just straightened his shirt and vest before he got up from his perch too. 

“Time to pay that little shit back.” he proclaimed loudly and marched off towards the door, accompanied by Hyunjoon’s and Changmin’s hollering.

He wasn’t able to stand by his word, however. The tower battle became fierce the moment they stepped into the hall and Jaehyun’s main focus was defending himself in the chaotic twilight and smoke surrounding them. Sunwoo had been right, Haknyeon was an incredible shot, but overall they were bad at defending, Jaehyun had to admit begrudgingly. Whenever they had captured the tower, Haknyeon was either out of shots or too many of the targets had been reclaimed already. The battle went back and forth between them until the stop signal sounded again.

Jaehyun was panting against the wall he had just hidden behind. He had lost count how many times he had run back and forth between the centre of the hall and the charging point by now, but he felt soaked in sweat. A weight slumped against his back suddenly. 

“I am so exhausted.” Kevin mumbled and Jaehyun gently pushed him off. The added weight was encasing and emitting way too much body heat. Jacob suddenly came trudging around the corner and smiled at them. 

“Come on, let’s go for a break and something to drink.” he warmly offered and grabbed Kevin’s hand who promptly relocated to Jacob and slumped over the other Canadian instead. Jacob started muttering something in quiet english and Kevin replied alike. Jaehyun shrugged and followed them towards the door, relying on jacob to lead the way. 

The air of the waiting room felt even cooler against his heated skin this time. The other’s had already gathered and with a short look at the monitors Jaehyun knew his team had actually won this time. A satisfied grin spread on his face as he approached the others that had already sprawled over the sofas and took the bottle Hyunjoon offered him. 

He took it gratefully and sat on the armrest again. Juyeon smiled at him from where he was spread out over another sofa with Younghoon and Chanhee. He glanced at the screen and raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun who just shrugged and took a sip from his water. Hyunjoon looked back and forth between the two before he turned towards Jaehyun. 

“You paid him back, hyung.” he commented with a smirk but Jaehyun shook his head and flicked his hair out of his eyes. It mostly stuck to his forehead, but he ignored it for now. 

“Not yet.” he retorted. “I haven’t gotten my revenge yet.” 

His dramatic reply earned him a sarcastic eyebrow raise from both boys on the sofa, Changmin fighting a giggle at the same time. Hyunjoon just studied him a bit longer before he turned away. 

“If you say so.” he eventually said. Jaehyun fixed his eyes on Juyeon and furrowed his brows in thought. He needed to catch the younger off guard somehow and confuse him before he dealt the final blow. Without anyone getting in the way. An idea popped into his head as he remembered that the final round was going to be the individual battle. Risky, but perfect at the same time. 

The all piled into the hall and charged their weapons at the closest charger before the doors closed and they immediately spread out and fled into the corridors as a timer counted down to the start of the game. Jaehyun waited for a moment before he followed Juyeon down the same path and tried to look inconspicuous, slipping into corners to not be noticed by anyone. The younger had turned around the corner already, but Jaehyun decided to wait for a moment before he followed him. It appeared to have been a smart idea, because suddenly the wall he was leaned against shook from the force of another person leaning against it with too much speed behind it. Jaehyun tried to keep quiet and turned his head to press his ear against the wooden surface. Maybe he could identify the person. 

Pants were audible as the person tried to catch their breath and Jaehyun was about to give up when he heard mumbling. 

“Alright.” the muffled voice sounded. “I need a strategy.” 

A grin spread over his face - he would recognise this voice anywhere. Juyeon was leaning against the wall just behind him, blessedly oblivious to his presence. And if he remembered correctly, the place the younger was in was a hidden alcove in one of the corridors that most would overlook. Jaehyun had hidden there earlier and knew how to access it without being seen. 

Without making a sound he slowly tiptoed towards the corridor that would lead him straight down to where Juyeon was right now. When he couldn’t hear anything else, he slipped into it and kept close to the ground in a crouch. Darkness and several obstacle would hide him from view and so he crept closer. As he approached the alcove, quiet pants were audible again. Juyeon was still leaning against the same wall it seemed and Jaehuyn knew he couldn’t wait too long or the other would be prepared to defend himself again. 

In his head he counted down from three and tried to calm his breathing. Juyeon still panted and Jaehyun hoped he would be surprised enough to not put up a fight. 

Three.

Two.

One.

He jumped up and rounded the barrel as quickly as he could, making a grab for the younger’s right wrist where he was gripping his gun. He was in luck: Juyeon had just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall when Jaehyun had jumped up. He was disoriented for the few seconds it took for the older to press a hand against his mouth and grab his wrist, pinning the younger against the wall with his body weight. 

Surprised eyes met his and he felt the younger relax for a second when he recognised him before he started struggling. But with their height being pretty much equal, he didn’t have any leverage against Jaehyun.

“Shhhh,” the older whispered against his ear. “Be still.”

It came out as more of an order than a request, but Juyeon listened, wide eyes looking at him. Jaehyun leaned back a fraction, amusement grazing his features. 

“How does it feel to be surprised like that?” he whispered against Juyeon’s cheek and the younger swallowed. For all his usual bravado, he was rather subdued right now. Jaehyun smirked and brushed his lips against the younger’s cheek. 

“You seem confused, Juyeonie.” he breathed against the hot skin under his lips and Juyeon nodded slightly, his eyes flicking around. He was tense, and if he really wanted he could easily push Jaehyun off, but something seemed to keep him from doing exactly that. 

Jaehyun slowly pulled the hand covering the younger’s mouth away and cupped his jaw instead, thumb brushing over his lips and prodding slightly between them. Juyeon seemed to reacted involuntarily as his mouth opened a fraction at the action. A shuddering breath hit Jaehyun’s thumb. 

“Hyung,” he breathed out almost pleadingly and Jaehyun studied his eyes for a moment before he leaned forward again, lips brushing Juyeon’s this time. Juyeon’s eyes slipped shut at that and he leaned forward, but Jaehyun mirrored his action in the opposite direction and escaped his lips. Juyeon’s eyes slid open again and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him before he increased the pressure on Juyeon’s wrist. 

The younger hesitated only for a second before he loosened his grip and the plastic gun fell to the ground. Now, they were both weaponless; Jaehyun’s was dangling against this side since he had grabbed Juyeon. A small sound, close to a whine, had his eyes snap up again to fix on the younger. A smirk tugged on the corner of his lip but he leaned forward again, closing the distance to only millimetres remaining between their lips again. 

“Good boy,” he whispered and Juyeon crashed his lips against Jaehyun’s. It was messy and all but graceful, but Jaehyun enjoyed the raw passion Juyeon exuded. Their lips slid against each other, one, two, three times, before Jaehyun remembered the hand he had still on Juyeon’s jaw. He stretched out his thumb to press against the corner of the younger’s lips and pressed his body closer, making Juyeon gasp. 

Jaehyun immediately licked along his lips and inside the younger’s mouth, tangling their tongues. Juyeon’s hands came to rest around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer and roaming over his back and waist. Jaehyun just let go of the wrist he had been holding and brought his now free hand up to card through Juyeon’s hair before he pulled his head backwards slightly. The boy gasped again and Jaehyun trailed his lips along his cheek and towards his neck. 

It was incredibly hot, with both of them sweating in the warm air of the hall, pressed closely into the small niche and exuding body heat. But Jaehyun didn’t mind it, not one bit. Especially when started trailing open mouthed kisses and soft bites down Juyeon’s neck, careful not to leave marks and a small moan broke from his mouth. Jaehyun tightened the hand he had in his hair and heard how Juyeon’s breathing quickened. 

Slowly he trailed back up and pressed a soft kiss behind Juyeon’s earlobe, only to catch the dangling earring in his teeth next and softly pull. Another moaned sounded and satisfaction washed over Jaehyun. Juyeon was leaning against the wall with his entire weight and his hands were grabbing tightly onto Jaehyun. The older leaned back to see his face again. 

Eyelids with long lashes fluttered open slowly and he saw slightly swollen lips, shiny in the dim light. Juyeon looked beautiful. Jaehyun leaned forward again to capture his lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth, the hand in Juyeon’s hair now slowly travelling to the back of his head to tangle there instead. His other hand had slowly trailed down to his shoulder already and was resting against the base of his neck. Their tongues intertwined again and again, and Jaehyun felt a bit dizzy from the familiar taste that was so entirely… Juyeon. 

He caught the younger’s lip between his teeth and applied a bit pressure before he let go again and Juyeon dove into another kiss, more force, more urgency behind it this time. His hands were roaming over Jaehyun’s back almost frantically by now, dipping lower and lower every time the came close to his hip. Jaehyun tightened his grip on Juyenon’s hair again and muffled his moans with his lips, dragging his tongue over the roof of the other’s mouth. 

Juyeon tilted his head to the side, to change the angle and deepen the kiss even more and Jaehyun let him; he felt how the younger’s hands came to rest on his waist with a strong grip and pulled him even closer against the younger, only loosening when he tightened the grip on Juyeon’s hair. The younger licked into his mouth and pressed his head forward so that Jaehyun automatically arched into him, tilted backwards a bit. 

Juyeon seemed to grow more and more urgent, his kisses becoming more and more heated by the minute as he got lost in them. Jaehyun loosened his grip again and the younger groaned slightly but did not stop his advance. It took almost all of his willpower to tangle his fingers in some of the longer strands again before he pulled again, stronger this time. 

A groan ripped from Juyeon’s throat and he broke from their kiss, eyes flying open and pupils blown. He looked absolutely wrecked. Jaehyun didn’t lose any time and took two quick steps backwards and grabbed his gun from where it was still dangling. 

“Check mate.” he whispered, aimed and fired, hitting Jaehyun’s vest full on. The younger didn’t even react, eyes wide and hair a mess. 

“Thanks for the points.” Jaehyun said with a smirk, and took a step forward to press a short kiss against Juyeon’s lips. “See you.” 

And with that he turned around and ran. His planned had been successful and now he just had to gather a few more points. Hopefully Juyeon would take a bit to snap out of it so he could get further away. 

He rounded the corner and almost crashed into Jacob. As the older whirled around, Jaehyun was already firing before he ran again. The rest of the time passed in a similar manner: run, aim, fire, retreat. A few times he was hit, and he had to go recharge more often than he liked, but in the end, his score shouldn’t be too shabby. 

When the bell eventually sounded, he felt relieved and hurried towards the door quickly, ready for some water and maybe a snack. Sangyeon and Eric were walking ahead of him and already discussing ice cream, so there was a good sign if he had ever seen one. 

When he finally stepped into the waiting room, the others were gathered around the scoreboard already. Jaehyun stepped closer and scanned over the names. Haknyeon had ended up in first place, with Eric hot on his heels. Kevin had ended up last, but only shrugged it off and Chanhee had somehow made it into the middle ranks. Jaehyun found his name on fourth place, with Juyeon right above him- figured the younger would do well. But he had gotten his revenge anyway. 

With a sigh he opened the clips on his vest and stepped towards the clothing rack they were supposed to put the garments on. The heavy material was sweat soaked, and Jaehyun’s shirt didn’t fare any better, obviously. Luckily, they had planned on a short trip back to their hotel before they headed out again, so he could shower and change then. 

Trying to peel the wet fabric off his skin, he headed to the sofa Hyunjoon and Chanhee occupied once again. This time, instead of smiles, he was greeted by expressions of judgement and almost disgust. He looked at them in puzzlement and sat down on the armrest again. 

“What’s with you two?” he asked and Changmin rolled his eyes. 

“Hyung, look at the monitors, the one on the right.” he instructed and Jaehyun followed. Several corners of the hall were shown, varying from now empty corridors, over intersections and a charging point as well as a rather familiar little corner. Oh. 

He slowly looked back the two younger boys that eyed him with disdain and he sent them an apologetic smile - or hoped they took it as one. The frowns deepened instead. 

“There are things we didn’t need to see, hyung.” Changmin announced. 

“We know that you’re up to,” Hyunjoon gestured vaguely, “stuff, but please keep your kinks in the bedroom.” 

“Who had kinks?” Younghoon asked from the other sofa and looked up from his place in Chanhee’s lap. “Jaehyun? That’s old news by now.” 

Jaehyun silently tried to signal him to shut up, but Younghoon did not understand. Again. 

“The question is more like, what was it this time.” he continued and Jaehyun closed his eyes in resignation. He was doomed. 

A devilish grin appeared on Hyunjoon’s face as he answered: “Apparently, desperately making out with Juyeonnie-hyung in a corner, caught on camera.” Younghoon’s eyebrows shot up and the rest of the members that had started gathering around were now staring at Jaehyun or Juyeon. Chanhee looked somewhere between amused and scandalised, Eric’s jaw was slack, Sangyeon looked like he was planning his speech about responsibility already and the rest was in varying degrees of impressed and surprised. Silence fell over them for a few seconds until…

“Eh, been there, done that.” Jacob announced and waved it off. All eyes shot over to stare at the second oldest. Hyunjoon raised an eyebrow. 

“I hope you didn’t shoot them after snogging them into oblivion either.” he questioned, and Jacob shook his head with a smile. 

“Nope, he’s definitely alive,” he replied and his eyes flickered over to Kevin, who promptly started choking on his water. Changmin had only followed the exchange halfheartedly and had instead focussed on Juyeon, who was muttering to himself before he snorted loudly. 

“No, I think oblivion is the right word here, Juyeonnie-hyung.” he claimed. “We have seen your face on camera, after all. And the quality was pretty good - luckily without sound.” 

The speed with which Juyeon turned bright red was almost worrying but Jaehyun couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. When Juyeon shot him a hurt look, he just winked in reply. 

“I’d like to say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” he said sweetly. 


End file.
